We're not dying tonight
by LaughsOutRainbows
Summary: Frank wakes up to a zombie apocalypse, and he's terrified. He soon runs into other survivors. Now all they need to do is survive. I don't own MCR.  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Franks P.O.V_

A strong breeze hit me hard and I woke up. Slowly I opened my eyes, shivering, seeing I was lying in a hotel room. The walls were two shades of orange, running down to the floor in thin stripes.

There were two matching tan chairs in two separate corners. The carpet was the same tan.

I rolled over, wanting to figure out where the damn wind was coming from. A hole?

I shot up, my vision becoming sober. A giant window was broken, glass was still sticking out of the window pane; most of it was scattered all over the floor.

I scrambled up, in search of something to wear. If I could find at least pants, I'd be fine.

My eyes scanned the room, catching a mini-fridge with pants draped over it. I tried to get over to them as fast as I could, picking them up and seeing they were my size; with cuts on the knees.

I pulled them up over my boxers, not being able to button them before I had to put my hands at my ears to prevent a screech from popping my ear drums.

I turned my head and saw something fall from the sky, right outside my window. Then everything went silent.

"The hell?" I said under my breath. I forced my feet to move. Slowly I moved my way around the broken glass shards.

I placed my hand on the window holder where glass wasn't sticking out, and looked over the edge to the ground.

The thing I saw want alive anymore. There was a girl wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her legs were twisted backwards and her body was somewhat smashed; most likely from the impact of the ground.

Once I reached her face, I felt my vomit reflects come up, but I swallowed it down almost instantly. The flesh of her left cheek was missing from her jaw line to her cheek bone. I could see the teeth, and probably, if I was close enough, count them.

Another scream and a loud spat before another body fell, but this one's head blew up.

I staggered back, stepping on some glass but to scared to care anymore, guys can be scared in this situation, right?

I turned absentmindedly and noticed a pile of bags in a corner, near the chairs. I sprinted over, not wanting to stay here any longer then I already have.

The first bag was an empty duffle bag. Without thinking, I started pulling open zipper after zipper.

Most were clothes, which I packed for later use, pulling on a loose grey shirt, some biker boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. A silver suitcase came up. One that you'd see in a secret agent movie, it's usually filled with a million or so dollars, so you could probably tell how excited I was.

Quickly I clicked it open, throwing the top up, too see absolutely no money. Although I did see some bags with green stuff, but most was white and powdery, some was chalkish looking which I expected to be heroin.

"My lucky day..." I whispered to myself while shoving the bags under all the clothes, just to be safe. I couldn't possibly be the only person still alive... Right?

Once I'd gotten the drugs, I zipped up the bag, not caring about any other bag. I swung the duffle bag over my shoulder, leaving the room as if I'd never seen it.

The hallway was long, but the elevator was close by, I looked around, just to be safe. Silence, besides the flickering sound of a light about two doors down.

I emerged farther out, but my guy told me otherwise. Of course I was going to ignore it.

I walked down the hall to the elevator, pushing the down button to see if it still worked.

Ding!

Apparently it did. The doors slid open, getting stuck for a second before opening all the way. I hesitated when walking in, but pushed myself to, pressing the lobby button once I was inside.

The doors closed in front of me and my gut started flaming. I winced a little, but overall, ignored it. The elevator music was getting noticed and it started to annoy me almost instantly. 'Why didn't I take the stairs...?'

The lights flickered and my head went straight up. They stopped and I slowly put my head down, regretting taking the elevator even more.

Suddenly the lights went out and the elevator stopped. I cursed under my breath. Then I felt my stomach drop just as the elevator did.

A loud crash and the sound of glass shattering filled my ears. I didn't realize my head broke it until something warm went down my neck before a splitting head ache attacked me.

The lights came back on and the elevator stopped, throwing me a few feet into the air. I tried to push myself onto my feet but the doors opened early.

A gargling moan and I looked up. The living hell was standing in front of me. The thing was covered in blood; flesh was peeling off its face and arms.

My reflects took action, I grabbed the first thing I could and sliced its throat. Glass was all there really was.

The monster staggered back a little as the think redness seeped through his neck, going down its collar bone.

I jumped up, dizzy for an instant before going sober again. I pushed it to the ground, smashing its head with my boot. I could honestly care less if I was covered in blood, it felt awesome to let my anger out on this thing that couldn't feel it.

I didn't realize I'd been huffing. I took a deep breath and grabbed the duffle bag from the corner of the elevator, leaving as if nothing had happened.

The lobby was pretty quiet, a little too quiet. I had a feeling something, probably another thing, was going to pop out like in most horror movies.

I saw a corner and figured I'd act like it was a horror movie, just for fun.

I pushed myself against the wall, raising my hands up and balling them into fists. My heart started to pound quicker and harder, pushing my adrenaline levels.

I slowly inched closer and closer until I was in line with the corner. I took a deep breath, punched the air a few times just to make sure my body still worked.

My body weight swung around the corner, I squeezed my eyes shut and started punching the air at random. When I realized I wasn't hiring anything, I slowed down and opened my eyes.

Just a large mirror, 'wow I'm an idiot...' I started to check myself out. Fauxhawk still in place, clothes red stained, yeah I was fine.

I turned on my heels and started to go out the front doors, hoping there was some kind of car out there.

Outside the sun made an instant sweat hit me, but it went away with the cold breeze. I looked around; the parking lot was almost dead. Then my eyes caught a shiny black pick up.

I swiveled my eyes around, making sure it was safe, before making a B-line straight to it. I grabbed the handle and pulled. Locked.

I put my bag down and looked around. A big piece of cement was sitting next to a lamppost just a few paces away. I staggered over to it and picked it up, bring it to my chest. I took slow, steady, steps so I wouldn't hurt myself.

Once I got to the window, I practically threw the block at it. Of course the glass broke. I elbowed the rest out of its place so it was an open hole before sticking my hand in and unlocking it.

I pulled the door open, pushing the cement onto the ground, having it break into large chunks. I picked up my bag from the ground and threw it into the passenger seat. I pulled myself into the drivers and realized I didn't have keys. Time to use my magic fingers to hot wire this baby.

I pushed myself under the steering wheel and started pulling wires apart, attaching the ones that went together. The engine suddenly roared to life.

I got back up and laughed. "Let's go, baby!" I yelled while putting the car into drive and zooming off to the main road, away from the hotel, hoping there was some sort of life somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

_'How many damn Zombies am I going to have to kill before they get my message?_'

I had to turn my windshield wipers on every two fucking minutes because theses damn things kept running at the car like they're going to be able to kill me.

They stopped, why'd they stop? I looked around and slowed down a little. Nothing. '_How far have I driven?_'

The car started making popping sounds until it stopped. "No!" I yelled, banging my head onto the steering wheel. Now I was actually screwed.

I looked up and something shiny caught my eye, a fence? Well I might as well go check it out, not like sitting in a truck was going to protect me when there's a broken window.

I grabbed the strap to my bag and pulled it with me as I got out. I looked around again and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing anything, than I just walked towards the gleaming fence.

The walk was barley a mile long, so it was nothing. The fence was taller than me, although most things were; I was a good 5'5".

My fingers lightly touched the fences cold metal before it swung open with a creaking sound. A gargling came up behind me, like if someone was cleaning their throat with mouth wash.

I spun around, fists ready. But, when I turned, someone else hit it against the head with a shovel. Beating its head until it imploded.

"You alright?" A smooth voice filled my ears and I ripped my gaze from the smashed zombie in front of me, looking up to see where the voice had come from.

My heart started pumping at an alarming rate and my palms got sweaty under my fingerless gloves. Yeah, I'm attracted to men, so?

This guy was, of course, taller than me. His hair was about shoulder length, black and greasy. He didn't have any bangs. He had a reassuring smile plastered on his pure white face, which showed in his deep hazel eyes. _'I wonder how old he is…'_

He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I blinked, coming back to life. "You're sane right? Or did I just kill a zombie just so I could be killed by another?" I couldn't hold back a smile, ugh I felt like a chick.

"No, I'm human." He copied my smile before dropping his weapon.

"Good, you wanna come inside?" I nodded, not taking a chance like this and leaving it in the dirt. He turned around and started walking into the fenced in area. I just absentmindedly followed.

"So…" I spoke up; the creaking of the gate told me it was closing. The guy turned a corner and walked up a large staircase, having me at his heels. "Is it just you or…?" He turned his head too look over his shoulder to me before we reached the top.

"No, there are five others." He pushed open a grey door. "FRESH MEAT!" He yelled, my eyes getting wide.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, he looked at me and laughed.

"Don't worry; we use that when we find others." I calmed down a little as he led me into the hallway, a staircase near the end.

"We're in the living room!" A female voice called, but it was faint so she must've been down the stairs.

"You have a girlfriend?" I saw the man give me a smirk and I felt my head tilt a little.

"I seem straight, don't I?" I shot my gaze to him, looking him up and down. He had quite a body.

"Well… Yeah you do." A cute laugh erupted out of his throat as he led me down the stairs.

"Well I'm not. Hope you're not homophobic." I saw his face fill with fear even if it was only a fraction of it.

"Homophobia is gay." I told him, laughing. A wide grin took over his face.

"Clever."

"Thanks." I smiled, blushing almost.

The room he led me in was huge, and it was tricked out. A huge couch was sitting a few feet away from a huge open kitchen. A large table, which had people sitting at it, was being covered with a board game. There was also a T.V. and multiple racks of movies.

"Where'd you get all of this?" I couldn't hold back,

"There are stores EVERYWHERE about a mile or so in the direction you came from."

"So you just… take it?"

"Well yeah, practically everyone is dead, so why not?" I shrugged. The guy gave me an adorable smile before speaking. "Guys," The people at the table all turned to look in our direction. "Come and introduce yourselves." He demanded.

Three girls stood up with two boys, they were all dark haired and pale white. _'Jesus! Did I get myself into a got cult or something?' _Each one crowed around us and I started to panic, I was way too claustrophobic.

"Can, Can I have some room, puh-please?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"Sorry!" I heard a girl saw. They all backed away, forming somewhat of a straight line.

The first person, a girl, seemed to be the most hardcore. She had tattoo sleeves and, from what I could see, a tattoo on her chest. She was also unnaturally thin and had looped spider bites, a stud nose ring, and her right eyebrow was pierced. She had long black hair, with blonde on the inside, and a large side bang covering her left eye. She smiled at me, "Hello, I'm Alicia." She waved, exposing an opened eye tattoo on her palm. I waved back.

The girl next to her was much less punk, but a bit thicker. This girl's hair was cut boy style, and she had a Monroe piercing. Her hair, out of all of them, was the lightest. Hers was so brown it was almost blonde. She waved to me also. "Hia! I'm Jamia!" She flashed a toothy grin.

Another girl stood next to her. This one had hair like the guy who saved me, only she had bangs and it wasn't greasy. She had no tattoos or piercings, but her eyebrows looked drawn on, and her smirk looked fake. Great, there always has to be a bitch in the group. "I'm Lynz." She spoke; trying to sound like it was the greatest name ever.

I nodded and moved on. The guy behind her was freakishly tall, he had to be, at least, six feet, give or take a few inches. His hair was a sort of light brown, like mine, except his was more of a maw hawk then mine. He was also extremely skinny, sort of like a straw. He seemed like the nerdy one, we'll get alone perfectly. "Hi…" _Oh! He's the socially awkward one! _"I'm Mikey…" We exchanged smiles and I went to the last guy.

He was more muscular then any of the others, more beefy I guess. His hair was a huge afro, and it was too easy to spot that it was dyed black. He was another with no piercings or tattoos. "Ray," He outstretched his hand. I took it and shook it. His grip was surprisingly hard. "Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too." He let go and I turned to the guy who saved me. He just smiled slyly.

"I'm Gerard," Now that name was cute. "And I don't recall you ever saying your name." He laughed, I couldn't help but follow.

"Frank. I'm Frank." I looked around to the people I'd just met as they all moved back to the couch and table.

"Go on Frank." My name on Gerard's tongue sent shiver of pleasure down my spine. "Make yourself at home."

I walked over to the couch and lay down. The couch curved, so Mikey was still able to sit on it.

I began to replay what's happened in the past hour I've been alive. Soon my brain took over and I felt my eyes get droopy. Soon everything was black and I felt dead again.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, that can't be possible!"

"Well apparently it is seeing as he's still okay…"

"Guys back up, he's probably going to wake up and be scared." The silky voice of Gerard filled my ears. I opened my eyes to see his immediately. "Morning, sunshine." He laughed.

"What day is it?" I sat up a bit, feeling a pain in my side, wincing.

"It's still Thursday, you've only been sleeping for about an hour or so." He helped me sit up right, grabbing my hip where the pain had come from.

I couldn't help myself from looking down to figure out what hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" A large bite mark was coving my hip bone, it was starting to color a greenish purple.

"Calm down." Gerard told me.

"I can't be calm with THIS… THING in my side!" I positioned myself to see the bite better. "What's going on?"

"Not sure. Alicia, get Ray. He'll know what's going on." I saw the tattooed one get off of her knees and scurry away down a hall next to the kitchen. Mikey, Gerard, and Jamia were the only ones in front of me now.

"You seem to be doing okay for now…" Mikey spoke shyly. Jamia looked at him.

"Yeah, he seems to not be affected by the venom at all." Mikey looked back at her and nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Alright, what's going on?" I looked over the back of the couch to see Ray come in, Alicia almost at his heels.

Gerard must've looked over to because when I looked back he'd sat down next to me. Ray had made his way around the couch to me, checking out my bite mark.

I wiggled a little as he put his cold hands on me as he poked the bite.

"Here, come with me to the back. I went through collage so I have a degree in medical works." I tried to stand up, but pain shot through me again and I fell back down.

"I'll help him to the room; just go get the stuff ready." Ray listened and went to the back. Gerard put and arm around my waist, careful not to touch the bite, and held me by my elbow.

Slowly we stood up, he was careful not to drop me. Mikey and Jamia were up within a blink of an eye to hold their hands up in case I fell again.

"I'll be okay, I just… I just need Gerard to help me to the back." They hesitated before putting their arms down. Gerard shooting them a look.

Once we were in the hall, I turned to Gerard. "Uhm… So where's my bag?" I saw him smirk and look down.

"Don't worry, that's in my room. Unfortunately we all have to share room s and I was the only one without a… 'Roommate' you could say." I bit back a smile.

"It's alright." I sucked at being manly whenever I was happy…

"Here, it's through this door right here." I looked up as he made me turn left.

He knocked twice quickly before shouting, "Ray, open up! We've got an infection, remember?" The door opened quickly and I saw multiple tools on a table, most of them I was unfamiliar with.

Ray moved away from the door as Gerard helped me in, seating me on the hospital bed.

Before coming over, Ray closed the door for privacy. "Now, Frank, can you lay down or do you feel more comfortable sitting?" I gripped Gerard's upper arm and laid back.

"Lying is better." I let my hands drop to my sides when I turned my head. Ray was examining something, smiling.

"Either way, although lying will give me a better view." I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I exhaled. "I can make you numb or I can put you under a gas tank. Which would you prefer?"

Another deep breath, "Can you put me under?" I heard a tiny giggle.

"Perfect. You won't feel a thing…" I felt something go over my mouth and nose before every disappeared…

"Well he seems to be immune to the bite. This, as you know, is extremely rare."

"Well obviously seeing as we're probably the only ones who haven't been bitten and we're still fine." A silence fell over the room.

"So should we trust him?"

"Yeah, I think we should. He seems to be like we are."

"Alright boss. Whatever you say." A small laugh cut the quietness. I didn't want to continue to sit there; I was starting to get jittery. I needed a smoke before I go crazy.

Carefully I pretended to have woken up, looking from Gerard to Ray.

"You feeling okay?" Gerard spoke up.

"Yeah I can't even feel it." I looked down and saw I was all bandaged up.

"I spread gauze on it before wrapping you up so you should be fine." I looked up and nodded. "In the meantime, you need rest. Gerard, bring him up to your guys' room."

"Alright." Gerard stood up and came over to me. "Can you get up by yourself?"

"I think so…" I pushed my hands down hard, trying to get off myself without anything hurting.

I wobbled a little as I got onto my feet, grabbing Gerard quickly so I wouldn't fall.

"You okay?" I nodded, grabbing my side.

"I'll be fine…" I paused. "I just need you to bring me to my- our room." I corrected myself almost instantly. He nodded and took my waist with his arm to keep me from falling face first.

As we walked out into the living room, I saw Alicia, Jamia, and Mikey stand up instantly from the table. They swarmed around me and, in the slur of questions, a headache grew. Now would be a good time to have some of that weed.

"GUYS!" Gerard's voice boomed out over everyone else's, causing complete silence. The only sound was the TV as Lynz flipped through the movie scenes, ignoring my presence completely.

They all mumbled apologies before stepping back a little. "Now." Gerard said. "Frank will be fine; he just needs some rest without anyone bothering him." He said sternly. I couldn't fight back a smile. "You can all badger him with questions tomorrow when he should be better."

The three nodded and Gerard pushed us past them. I waved goodbye before being let up the stairs from where I first came, being led into the closest room.

Gerard took his free hand and pushed open the door. The room only had one bed; actually it only had a mattress with sheets, a pillow, and a thin blanket.

Books littered the ground near a large window, art supplies was covering those books. Colored pencils were scattered as if he'd carelessly thrown them to the books.

He brought me in and sat me down onto the bed, quickly moving over to the mess, closing books and piling them, putting the coloring supposed into a large pile.

"Sorry about the mess, I don't usually have people come in here…" He explained frantically. I half smiled before letting out a single laugh.

"Its fine, it's really not that messy." I thought about the way I'd left the hotel room earlier. He slowed down before finishing, moving towards me.

"Uhm… Well… you need to rest so, err… if you need anything, just call." He tossed a walkie–talkie to me and turned to leave.

The door closed with a click behind him. Everything was silent. I looked around, tempted to get up and look through the sketch books but knowing that, if I did, I'd be in too much pain.

I decided it would be best to sleep then go snooping around in his stuff.

I laid down carefully, rolling onto the side without the bite. The walkie-talkie stayed next to the bed, in arms reach. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
